


Lost Child Aisle 5

by INSPIRETOWRITE



Series: Hinata Protection Squad [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Everyone Loves Hinata, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Gets Lost, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Oikawa wants to adopt Hinata, One Shot, Protect Hinata, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, and is saved by Oikawa, because he is baby, good parents, is it though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSPIRETOWRITE/pseuds/INSPIRETOWRITE
Summary: Hinata is lost. Who will come to save him?
Series: Hinata Protection Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Lost Child Aisle 5

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a TikTok post by @bxred_college_girl. I couldn't help it. 
> 
> It felt natural to add a -san at the end of Iwaizumi's name but he's strangely the only one with it. So, he's Iwaizumi-san. It feels a little unbalanced. The beginning has a lot of text while the second half is almost all speaking.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think.

Hinata didn’t have the greatest track record when it came to getting lost. It wasn’t like he couldn’t ever find his way; it was just a little more difficult for him. Natsu always made fun of him for it, but up to this point he hadn’t seen a need to change that particular aspect of himself. Once he learned the route, he never forgets it. The part he always left out was that it took him twice as long to learn it. 

The building hadn’t looked that big so he figured he wouldn’t need to inform anyone of his going. This, as it turned out, was not a good idea. He was lost even before he found the bathrooms. 

Looking behind him, Hinata saw nothing but more hallway that looked the same as the hallway in front of him. There were a few people milling around but Hinata didn’t want to talk to them. They looked scary. Deciding he may as well go forward as back, he set off with more confidence than he felt. Natsu always said if he felt confident about where he was going, he was less likely to get more lost. He wanted that to be true. 

“Walk with confidence, walk with confidence.”

So far it seemed to be working. His confidence was waning when the sign for the bathroom appeared like magic. 

“Yes!”

Hinata ran the rest of the way to his destination. It was empty when he entered, and he hummed happily. Meeting people in the bathroom was weird. 

Thinking the trouble was over, Hinata didn’t pay attention when he exited. 

“Oof.” A wall he didn’t remember being there stood in his way.

“Well, well. Can children roam around by themselves?”

“I’m not a child!” Hinata said automatically before fully registering that someone had spoken. He looked up and saw two people looming over him. They wore no uniform and Hinata didn’t remember seeing either of them in any of his volleyball videos. Not players then.

“Who’re you?”

The darker-haired one chuckled. “Didn’t even apologize and now wants to make demands. Not well taught, was he?”

Hinata frowned. “What’s my schooling have to do with it? Why’re you blocking the bathroom?”

The two began smiling and Hinata didn’t like the look of it. They began to draw closer. “Why not?”

Hinata backed against the wall unable to escape the looming wall of intimidation. 

“Shorty. You going to apologize?” 

“Sorry,” Hinata said.

The second smirked. “I don’t think he really means it.”

“Agreed.”

A shiver ran up Hinata’s spin and he looked behind the two hoping he saw someone he knew. He’d just gone to the bathroom how had things turned out like this? A hand slammed into the wall beside him. He squeaked and the darker haired laughed. 

“He really is short.”

Hinata wanted to talk back but the others stature and confidence made the words stick in his throat. He glanced at the arm beside him. How did girls find this romantic? It was terrifying. 

“Chibi-chan?”

“Yes!” Hinata called eagerly. He didn’t know the voice, but anything was better than these two.

The lighter haired menace frowned. “Oikawa.”

“Kenji. Inei.”

Grand King? Hinata peaked around Inei. He wanted to cry in relief. It really was him. 

“You want something from Chibi-chan?”

Oikawa was usually joking around, and it was strange to see him this serious. While his two captors were focused on Oikawa, Hinata slip cautiously out from in front of Inei. Now was the only time Hinata was so glad to be small. Kenji noticed the movement and went to grab him but Hinata was fast enough to scurry behind Oikawa. Oikawa swayed slightly as Hinata grabbed the back of his jacket trying not to tremble. 

“Didn’t know you stooped to hurting children.”

Hinata bristled but wasn’t in a position to retaliate. Kenji tsked but looked ready to drop it. Inei was not. 

“We were simply training him. Children need to learn to respect their elders.”

Safely behind Oikawa, Hinata stuck out his tongue. Inei raised a hand and Hinata shrunk behind Oikawa again. 

“Shittykawa!”

“Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata called happily. He waved; one hand still tight on Oikawa’s jacket. 

This was perfect. Reinforcements.

“Hinata.” Iwaizumi looked between him, Oikawa, and the two bullies. They shifted nervously and Hinata grinned. That’s right, he wasn’t someone to bully easily. Iwaizumi-san being scary helped too. 

“What’s going on?” 

“These two were harassing our baby crow.”

Iwaizumi-san didn’t need to say anything and Kenji and Inei started edging away. 

Oikawa smiled. It was so like the one Kageyama gave him when he was pissed that Hinata straitened automatically. “I don’t think they would make good parents. Don’t you agree Iwa-chan? Run away now; we have to return a lost child.”

Kenji and Ieni nodded and ran. Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san watched until they were gone from sight. Hinata, still glued to the back of Oikawa’s jacket was smiling now.

“Thank you! I thought I might die.”

“How exactly did this happen?” Oikawa said, glancing at Hinata’s hand but not doing anything about it.

“I got lost. I only went to the bathroom!”

“Does Karasuno know where you are?” Iwaizumi-san asked. 

Hinata scratched his cheek sheepishly. “No. Didn’t think this was so big.” 

Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa exchanged glances, expressions saying that it really wasn’t. Hinata pouted. 

“Come on then. Can’t have them worrying.” Iwaizumi-san led the way, Oikawa and Hinata trialing after. “Where are they?”

“Ahh. Don’t know.”

This brought the whole procession to a stop. Iwaizumi-san raised an eyebrow. Hinata fiddled with the hem of his uniform. “Wasn’t paying attention.”

“Oikawa. Text Kageyama.”

“What makes you think – “

“Do it.”

Oikawa frowned but pulled out his phone. Hinata blinked. Did Kageyama know the Grand King had his number?

“Kageyama! Hello!” Oikawa said. A sharp noise came from the other side of the phone and Oikawa had to pull it away from his ear. 

“Now, that’s not nice. Why can’t I call my cute kohai?” A pause. “Now, now, you won’t make friends with that attitude.”

“Shittykawa,” Iwazumi-san said warningly.

Oikawa glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m calling because I have something of yours. 

No, I didn’t do anything. I’m hurt that you would even suggest that. Hinata – “

Oikawa looked displeased as he lowered the phone. “He’s on his way. Quite in a hurry too.”

“Does he even know where we are?” Hinata asked.

Oikawa blinked. “Oh.”

Iwaizumi-san sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Phone.”

“Iwa-chan, I’ll just – “

“Give me the phone.”

With a pout, Oikawa plopped the phone in Iwaizumi-san’s outstretched hand. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kageyama’s number and when Hinata craned to see it looked like the number was stared. Oikawa considered Kageyama’s number important? Pfft. 

“Kageyama. Stop. Get Sugawara before you run around getting lost. Yes, you will. Do it.” 

Hinata watched Iwaizumi-san with respect. It was impossible to tell Kageyama to do anything. 

“I can do that too.” Oikawa pouted. 

Hinata’s head tilted. He could? Interesting. He’d have to learn a thing or two.

“Put Sugawara on. Sugawara. We’re on the left side, by the bathrooms.” He glanced at Hinata. “He’s fine. See you.” 

He hung up and handed the phone to Oikawa. “They’re on their way.” 

“Everyone?” Hinata didn’t like the sound of that.

“Sawamura and Sugawara.” 

That sounded even worse. 

“And Kageyama?” 

Iwaizumi-san shrugged. Hinata deflated. By now the three were getting strange looks and people were beginning to whisper. Hinata still clutched Oikawa’s jacket and Iwaizumi-san regarded his hand. 

“Shittykawa, give him your jacket.”

“Why!”

“Do it.”

“Give him yours.”

“He likes yours better apparently.”

Both Hinata and Oikawa looked at where Hinata clutched Oikawa’s jacket. Hinata blushed. Oikawa grumbled but did as he was told. Hinata was forced to let go and the jacket was draped over his head. 

“Put it on.” Hinata did.

It was big on him and fell just shy of the bottom of his shorts. The sleeves dangled. Oikawa snorted and grabbed them, rolling until his hands were free. Hinata beamed at him. 

“Thanks!”

“Now he looks like one of ours,” Oikawa said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Should we keep him?”

This earned a smack from Iwaizumi-san. 

“Oww! Iwa-chan. I know you like him too!”

Iwaizumi-san glared, and Oikawa pouted. 

“HINATA! BOKE!”

Hinata flinched and hid behind Iwaizumi-san. He would be a better guard than Oikawa against Kageyama. Kageyama wouldn’t even think about hitting Iwaizumi-san. A furious Kageyama rounded the corner and Hinata squealed. 

“Don’t you dare run away from me.”

“Kageyama.” The tone sent a shiver down Hinata’s back and stopped Kageyama in his tracks. 

Daichi and Suga rounded the corner and Daichi’s face was scary. Even Suga was frowning. Hinata was in so much trouble. How he wished he could run but the look on Kageyama’s face wouldn’t let him. Besides if he did Daichi would kill him for sure. 

“Daichi-san,” Hinata said.

“Nothing you say Hinata,” Daichi replied, causing Hinata to take another step behind Iwaizumi-san. 

“How could you just leave without saying anything.”

“Sorry, Suga. I just wanted the bathroom.”

“If you had bothered to tell us, we would have told you that there was one around the corner,” Daichi said, sighing.

“Oh.”

“We’re not done but we have warmups.” Daichi bowed. “Thank you for finding him.”

Iwaizumi-san returned with a nod. Hinata shuffled out from behind Iwaizumi-san and the three blinked at him. 

“Why is my son wearing your colors?” Suga asked.

“It was less strange that way,” Oikawa said. “He wouldn’t get bullied again.”

“Bullied?”

“Can you believe how mean some people can be?”

At this point, Kageyama had taken Hinata by the shoulders and was shaking him.

“Boke! What if you get hurt and can’t play? Next time run away; you understand?”

“Kageyama enough. You’re the one that’s going to hurt him,” Daichi said, pulling the two apart.

“It wasn’t like I wanted to get caught!” Hinata said.

“Hinata!” The sharp tone froze him. “You are in enough trouble as it is, don’t make it worse.”

He backed sulkily away. It wasn’t his fault so why did he have to get in trouble. 

“Take the jacket off, Hinata. You have to return it,” Suga said.

“Right.” Hinata had it unzipped and was about to remove an arm when Oikawa spoke.

“Keep it chibi-chan. A way to remember me.” He winked.

Kageyama was immediately protesting and trying to rip the jacket off Hinata.

“He doesn’t need anything from you.” 

“What if I want it?”

Kageyama paused, glowering. “You what?”

“I want it, stupid King. Let go!” 

“Why?”

“Because you don’t want me to have it.”

“I think it looks great on you. Now give it back.”

Hinata wrapped it tighter wound himself. “Never.” 

Oikawa sniffled dramatically. “Look Iwa-chan. They're fighting over my things.”

Kageyama let go so swiftly Hinata tumbled to the floor. A disgusted frown planted itself on his face and he turned away angrily.

Daichi gave a defeated sigh. “We have to go. Thank you again.”

He tugged Hinata off the floor and dragged him along behind. Hinata waved. 

“Thank you for saving me!”

“Any time Chibi-chan!” 

“There won’t need to be a next time, will there Hinata?” Daichi asked.

Hinata hurriedly shook his head. Next time he’d remember to ask for the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write shorts with some of the other teams. Yes? I think I'll do one with Ushijima because I really want to see that.


End file.
